


A semester abroad

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was the perfect opportunity for a linguist in training: a semester on Vulcan to study the language from the people themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um semestre fora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998894) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [Katie](http://benicebefunny.tumblr.com/) for the [Star Trek Secret Santa](http://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/). She asked for T'Pring/Uhura, cohabitation.

It was the perfect opportunity for a linguist in training: a semester on Vulcan to study the language from the people themselves. Of course, she had Vulcan instructors at the Academy and had achieved fluency faster than any of her classmates, but there were things about a language that couldn’t be learnt unless the person was willing to be immersed in the culture that developed it, surrounded by people speaking it in all sorts of settings.

Nyota disembarked from the shuttle, and looked around, searching for the young Vulcan woman who had so generously accepted to open her home to Nyota, at the request of one of her instructors. Unfortunately, she knew only the woman’s name, not her face, so she wasn’t sure as to how to find her.

“Cadet Uhura from Starfleet Academy?” a voice asked from behind her.

Nyota turned to see the woman approaching from the side of the shuttle, and was taken aback for a moment. Although she was aware that, for race that claimed to be only moved by logic, Vulcans placed a high value on aesthetics and fashion, she wasn’t expecting her hostess to look so stunning. She looked like a princess, or perhaps a fae princess from the stories she heard as a child.

“Yes, are you Miss T’Pring?”

“Yes. I have come to lead you to the house where you will live during your stay on the planet, you must follow me now.” She didn’t wait for a response before turning and starting to walk away, nor did she turn to check if Nyota was coming after her.

Nyota placed her bag over her shoulder and went after T’Pring. A whole semester sharing a house with a beautiful Vulcan that exhaled authority and looked like a fairy tale princess, her semester abroad had just turned far more interesting.


End file.
